


Open my heart (let it bleed onto yours)

by Born This Gay (Sinpie_Senpai)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Beelzebub is non-binary, Body Horror, Denial of Feelings, Eldritch Angel & Demon, IDK how to tag the sex because of how weird it is, Other, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Elements, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Born%20This%20Gay
Summary: "My body burned like a barnful of feathers, nothing was on fire but fire was on everything." - Kaveh Akbar (Calling a Wolf a Wolf)





	Open my heart (let it bleed onto yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I totally winged the whole thing and have a very vague understanding of everything that happens in this fic so don't take it too seriously.

It is definitely not lovemaking (they are an archangel and a Prince of Hell. They don't make love! What blasphemy!). It doesn't even feel like sex. If Gabriel has to put it into words, the most accurate description would be that it feels like being devoured alive.

However, that is but a painstakingly, dreadfully underestimation of what Beelzebub does to him, and what he _ allows _Beelzebub to do to him (which is whatever they want, honestly, but Gabriel will smite anyone that dare to do so much as breathe that truth in his general direction.)

(Oh, but he _ does _ love all the things Beelzebub do to him. _ All _ of them.)

It isn’t easy for any party involved. Their corporal bodies can barely contain them - the result of stuffing a metaphysical being into a small human-shaped vessel: by simply walking too close to human, Gabriel can accidentally make mortals fall into a panic attack of indescribable fear - their instinct _ feels _his power and cower even though their body doesn’t. Similarly, Beelzebub will make them hurl over and vomit their guts out, or worse, have a seizure. So it’s understandable that whenever they decide to get… engaged with each other, it must happen on a deserted, empty location because if their true form so happens to burst out of its corporal body, Gabriel might unintentionally smite every demon in a five miles radius, and Beelzebub might accidentally release some of the Plagues of Egypt in the throes of passion.

(They might or might not have caused several supernatural phenomena while they were at it, making the mortals absolutely freak out, but both of them were too… occupied to pinpoint exactly who was the one responsible.)

It doesn’t take much for things to get out of hand, really.

Gabriel firmly believes that it’s all Beelzebub’s fault.

Demons, naturally, have a tremendous amount of self-control - you can’t successfully tempt if you are the one who first succumbs to temptation. One would think Beelzebub a master of self-control - what with them being the Lord of the Flies, the Prince of Hell, etcetera etcetera - and usually, they _ are _ indeed a master of self-control _ . _Until the moment they get their hands on Gabriel.

And then all hell - literal hell - breaks loose.

An absolute, insatiable, unstoppable _ hunger _ that Gabriel isn’t entirely sure if it’s because they are a particularly powerful demon, or if it’s the thousands years of agonizing desire for the light and love of Heaven that they would never be allowed to touch again, or both of those twists into one another. Beelzebub's hunger is etched into the gum of their teeth, in the tips of their talons, in the way they buzz and bite and claw at Gabriel's skin, like they want to tear their way into him, like they want to engrave their existence onto him. They hisses - the sound akin to a cacophony of thousands of tiny insects, each of them buzzing so quick so high-pitched so shrill - _ myangelmyGabrielmysweetlittlethingmineminemine _ \- over and over.

They will be so deceptively tender, at first. Almost chaste, even. Utterly tempting when they want to be, kissing him so deeply and sweetly in a mock display of affection. Their fingers would stroke Gabriel's nape, the sharp tip of their nails grazing his smooth skin, but don't pierce in. Not yet. 

He could always tell the moment it happens - when hunger starts to sizzle on the tip of their tongue, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip until it hurts, nails turning into claws digging into his scalp, pulling him closer _closer_ **_closer_** until there is not even a wisp of air between their bodies.

Gabriel always has to miracle his clothes away - Beelzebub will tear them off him without mercy, like they are papers, and they take such _ wicked delight _ in it, too, for they know it infuriates him. Beelzebub's clothes on the other hand simply dissolve into a cloud of flies and glide away nonchalantly. 

They don't go gentle. It can't even be called passionate. It's raw, carnal, and obscene. It's being flayed opened, claws digging into pearl, pristine skin, fangs sinking into soft, fevered flesh. It's _ excruciating. _

It makes something inside Gabriel's chest rattle and _ throb. _

They would _ murmurpurrwhisper _ to him in a choir of tiny voices - "_beautifulperfectgorgeousallmineminemine" - _as he quivers in their arms, bare and far more naked than he has ever been - that he would ever been. Their corneas would darken before they start shimmering with thousands of ommatidia and he doesn’t need to breath but when Gabriel gazes into them, he feels breathless nonetheless.

It's not fear, nor is it disgust, that groans out in his chest when he does.

They aren't _ fraternizing_, absolutely, definitely, obviously. It's just…when you are both thousands of years old omnipotent beings, there's only so long you can go in a tiny fleshly body that isn't exactly designed to contain that much power, that much love, or in Beelzebub's case, that much hunger. So whenever they feel like they are about to burst at the seams, they seek out each other. Inconspicuous memos written in forgotten languages pass through human, who would later find it disappear from their memories entirely and can never find it in themselves to question why. Places only they know, where even the wildest animals don't trespass, where they can unleash a little, just a little bit of their true forms without causing a massive natural disaster that will level anything in several miles radius. And if, well, if the most efficient and safest method involves a little bit of _ tumbling _, it's nobody's business.

It's Their Arrangement. 

_ "Showmeshowmeshowmeee-- _" hisses them, dragging their claws down his body in jarring, twisted trails. Gabriel digs his nails into their back in return as he unfolds his metaphysical wings. They spring open in all their holy grace with a gush of wind, pure white feather with golden shaft, and he stretches them wide with a satisfying sigh. Beelzebub makes a sound - something that's somehow a growl and a groan and a sigh at the same time - they, too, unfold their wings, black feathers gleam iridescent under the pale moonlight. 

(Ridiculous, really, that Gabriel thinks they are beautiful. _ Completely _ ridiculous.)

Hungry and demanding, Beelzebub seals their lips together, devouring his quiet gasp as their fingers dip inside him. It didn't matter what kind of Effort he made - they seemed to not care as long as they have a way to literally and physically _ get under his skin. _ And then Beelzebub starts moving - starts moving in an absolutely _ devilish _ way and _ oh _ \--- oh that is nice, very nice indeed_. Delightful_, actually, if Gabriel is being honest, which he isn't. He is vaguely aware of the sudden lack of moonlight and lightning crackling in the distance. The ground trembles as sprouts burst out of their seeds, shooting their way upward. The air starts to smell like wild flowers and grass. He isn't sure which one of them is doing that or if both of them are doing that - it's awfully hard to tell when they are both _ vibrating _violently underneath their skin. 

It’s kind of indescribable - what they do. It’s all tongues and teeth and lips and mouth and claws and hands and fingers and legs entangled until there is no beginning and there is no end. Beelzebub’s infernal flesh is hot against him, their feathers ruffle with the reverberations of humming tiny voices that doesn’t quite form words, and something - Gabriel feels something moving beneath their skin that buzzes like a swarm of insects trying desperately to crawl their way out of the corporal cage that they are trapped in, to devour the divine light and love of heaven wrapped in a fleshly body much like their own, pressing against them oh so close and sweet and tantalizing, and they screech with wantWAnT**WANT**\--- 

Beelzebub’s skin begin to _ crack._

Gabriel takes in a sharp breath that he strictly doesn't need. The scent around them changes into something both sickeningly sweet and rotten, like a sea of wilting flowers - which is what it is, because as Gabriel's heavenly influence makes plants grow and flowers bloom, Beelzebub's malignant effect withers them in an instant. Black mist of tiny insects sizzles out from the gaps formed on Beelzebub's body, and the air is soon filled with their humming cacophony. Gabriel's heart _ trembles _ with exhilaration. It is every kind of _ wrong _, but Gabriel reasons that no one, literally no one, could keep their calm in this kind of situation - which is obviously the only reason he's feeling this way.

(That maybe, just maybe, he enjoy it a little, is decidedly thrown into hellfire, then the ashes get swept neatly under a rug before a mountain is stacked onto it for good measure.)

Beelzebub strokes his face. "_Preeeettyyyzzz--- _ " They croon, the sound coming out from their tattered throat like wind screeching from a bottomless pit. It burns when they touch each other in this state - a searing heat that they both feel on their skin, because the holy isn’t supposed to be so involved with the wicked, but that, too, just seems to drive Beelzebub ravenous. Sharp teeth nip at his jaws, his chin, wet tongue dragging a long and sensual scorching trail down his throat and it hurts rather _ exquisitely, _ combining with the pleasure that Beelzebub's fingers still stirring from deep inside of him into something _ sacrilegious_. Gabriel moans, and an olive tree somewhere close by springs up into the sky so hard their trunk crackle, before a swarm of locus latches on it and starts devouring with vigors. Each direct contact of skin on skin sets Gabriel on fire, his corporal husk falls away in places, like dry flower petals on which the sun of a desert has looked in all his strength, and underneath his skin is not red, inflamed flesh, but flash of gold. Gabriel can feel his celestial energy rushes through his veins like wildfire, squirming and twisting inside of him, wanting to burst forth through the cracks of his corporal body. Beelzebub digs their claws into every crevice, trying to pluck them open, craving for more, more of the divine love and light that are leaking out of Gabriel's mortal form. Nature shakes and twists around them, the sky rumbles and the ground shifts, but none of them care, can't get enough, won't stop. 

Gabriel howls as Beelzebub pushes in with a sweep, sharp motion. The sky opens with a deafening thunder and a volcano erupts from the earth. Gabriel thinks he screams, but his voice is completely swallowed by the shrieking of insects and the thunderstorm and the earthquake and the--- His train of thought halts right there as Beelzebub thrusts into him so deep, his whole body quake with pleasure so potent his back cracks open, his other wings burst out from the hole like a butterfly pulling out of its cocoon, quivering and sensitively new. Purple eyes crawl up all over his body, wide open and all-seeing, drinking in the sight of Beelzebub - black mist of buzzing insects spinning around them, their bones and flesh constantly twisting in a herculean attempt to stay relatively humanoid, how their teeth are too sharp too many in their crescent mouth, how the glow radiating off Gabriel's body reflects on their exoskeleton - blacks and greens and blues, how their compound eyes shimmering like the finest jewels, how his image reflects on thousands of ommatidia - they _ see _ him. They see _ him. _

_ Extraordinary _ . Gabriel thinks. _ Such a gorgeous demon that he has f̷͈̻͎̹̠̺̪̄̅͘a̴̡̼͚̮̹̜̖̳͛̄̓l̴̩̻͍̟̍͋͌̃̓̅̎͘̚͝ļ̴̧͎̭̪̜̠͇̬̕ͅe̶̛̦̲̤̣̽͂̍n̶͚̟̪̯̟̰͋͌̈́̇̉̓ ̵̢̢̲̭̬̗͑̂̈́̓̐̿͂̉͐͜͝i̷̪̜͇͕̟͍͉̮̎̏͑͜͝͝ͅn̵̤͓͇͔͘ ̵̙̞̳̠̣̫͐̑̂̋͊̓̈́̒͠l̷̪̩̫͈̐̍̂͗̈̽͌̀̉̕o̶̺̙͈͚͙̞̪̩̦̪̓̎v̶̡̛̹͙̘̙̲̤̻̘̻̉̓̓͑̈̾e̶̜̱̬̰̓̐͆͆͐͠ ̸̥̲̥̋̉̿ẁ̸̺͍̦̲̲̼̲͂̐̄̾̇͊̊͝i̷̩͗͋t̶̰̺̔̍̑̏̔͘ḧ̸̨̬̲̫̙͓̘́͑͝. _

Beelzebub _ snarlhissgrowl _ \- they can't even form words at this point. It's all just a dissonance of an immeasurable number of voices - Gabriel can literally hear their rib cages creaking before cursorial legs sprout from their chest. They instantly latch onto Gabriel with tiny gripping claws, moving around - stroking him, feeling him, _ tasting _ him - and Beelzebub _ purrcroonmoan _ in satisfaction. They obviously think Gabriel tastes _ divine. _Not having enough - but they can't have enough, can they? They can never have enough - Beelzebub captures his lips, greedily lick into wet warm cage of his mouth, savouring more of him. Gabriel lets them, wrapping his hand around their nape, sliding his fingers into their hair. Beelzebub's insect legs curl around him, much like a cage, although not unkindly. 

Like they never want to part. 

He can feel Beelzebub's hands groping around, finding the hole on his back and plunge inside, inside him, in through the gap, to touch him and his terrestrial organs and _ inside._ And oh it must hurt terribly - there's a faint scent of burning flesh - and Gabriel knows Beelzebub's hands must be melting, but Beelzebub just _ doesn't _ care, can't have enough, won't stop. 

It barely hurts when Beelzebub crush his bones and tear into his chest cavity, caressing his lungs, searching deeper, reaching for his most vital part. He can't be destroyed in that way, not really, but Gabriel understands the gesture for what it is. As they close their fingers - tenderly, so immensely tenderly - Gabriel wonders what Beelzebub feels when they hold it. The heart of an angel, in the palm of their hand. To do with as they please.

A very soft, very delicate sigh of profound, unadulterated bliss passes between their lips. But Gabriel knows, _ feels _ it, because they are still lips-locking.

He opens himself up and let it pour out of him - love and light and rapture so encompassing and all-consuming it can make mortals witnessing it drop death in divine ecstasy. Beelzebub's fingers tremble inside of him, still curling around his heart, but they don't tighten. Gabriel knows they never will. He knows, for he's wrapping and tying and weaving himself around Beelzebub, to be with them and against them and around them and on them and in them all at the same time, and he let them feel it all, feel everything that he is, everything that heaven is. Things they have lost forever. 

And he feels everything that they are, too, everything that a demon is. How it feels like to Fall. How it feels like to have Her love tore out from your chest. To be left craving it for eternity.

It is tragically grievous and heartbreakingly cruel.

Gabriel pulls away, then, pulls back, withdraws into his corporal body again, before he feels what he isn't allowed to feel. They are hereditary Enemies. Archangel and Prince of Hell. Angel and Demon. 

It is unbearable to think about.

When he regains feelings on his skin, it is raining, heavy and hard. He's glad because he won't have to question if the wetness on his face is rain or tears. 

(Beelzebub is also very glad.)

Gabriel breaks their kiss (how long have they been kissing?) and Beelzebub doesn't chase after him. Neither of them speaks. Most of Gabriel's wings have retreated back inside, most of his eyes closed, and the first thing he does is fix his broken bones as well as Beelzebub's hands with a miracle. Not because he cares_,_ _of course_. He just wants to save both of them the time and troubles.

Beelzebub has pulled their cursorial legs back inside, eyes normal, fangs and claws redacted. They are smoldering a bit around the edges, and look more than a bit cooked - which is what happens when a demon gets exposed directly to such a thing - but they don't seem to be bothered by it. Gabriel stands up first, a little wobbly on his feet, but he manages to stable himself. He miracles himself dry, clothed, and with an umbrella because he hates it when his suit is ruined. The cracks on his skin will heal later when he returns to Heaven.

Beelzebub does the same, creating their own umbrella, of course. They primly study the damage this time around. A new mountain has been formed - the remnant of the volcano they created… back then. They are standing at its feet, surrounded by a beautiful forest and lush grass field where it's used to be a barren land. Some of the flora definitely aren't supposed to be there - nothing that can't be fixed though. Gabriel isn't entirely sure about the insects. It's not his department. He's not sure who is responsible for the storm either, but the rain will let up soon enough.

Apparently decided that nothing _ too _ out of place has happened, Beelzebub promptly leaves without a word. There is nothing to be said between them, anyhow.

Gabriel definitely isn't upset, nor does he feels a sudden empty loneliness inside his chest. This is how everything should be.

(They both pretend that they don't feel the other's presence with them and against them and around them and on them and in them for years after.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know how we all love footnotes. However, it's terribly distracting for my ADD brain, so you all gonna have to suffer through texts in () box.


End file.
